The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Elaeocarpus decipiens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TSF 001’.
The new Japanese blueberry tree ‘TSF 001’ was discovered in Glen Flora, Tex. in May 2014 growing among a group of 500 15 gallon seedlings of Elaeocarpus decipiens in a nursery production environment. The seedlings that the new Elaeocarpus decipiens was made from ranged in height from 3-4 feet with a spread of 1.5-3 feet in a nursery production environment. These seedlings were produced from seeds from open pollination trees of Elaeocarpus decipiens. 